gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam
The GAT-X105E+AQME-X09S Strike Noir Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. It is piloted by Sven Cal Bayang. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam was created in a joint development by Aktaeon Industries and characterized by the black PS armor whose coverage included the Noir Striker pack, the Strike Noir Gundam is a machine designed and built on Phantom Pain member Sven Cal Bayang's combat data. It utilizes VPS technology as well as a power extender that improved both the Strike Noir Gundam's operational time and flight time1/144 HG Strike Noir Gundam instruction manual. To give the pilot easier control over the Strike Noir, it was equipped with a upgraded control system and AI system. The Strike Noir is also fitted with a redesigned head unit intended to improve close combat fighting ability. With the addition of upgraded sensor systems and the relocated internal supply of CIWS ammo, the head cooling vents were moved to the sides. Other modifications include a new Phantom Pain communications system to allow ease of communication and coordination between allies during close proximity battle, and environmental sensors that serve to augment the Strike Noir's combat adaptability. The Noir Striker is the successor to the IWSP as a specialized close-combat weapons module for the Strike E ordered developed by Phantom Pain to be used by Extended pilots. Its focus as a close-combat weapon meant the Strike Noir Gundam was to work in coordination with the Blu Duel and Verde Buster units in battle group tactics to maximize combat efficiency. The Noir Striker differs from conventional Striker Packs due to lacking a dedicated physical shield. 1/100 MG Strike Noir Gundam instruction manual The Strike Noir Gundam is the only known unit to be equipped with the Noir Striker. Besides the standard armament of the GAT-X105E Strike E (CIWS guns, rocket anchors, beam rifles), the Strike Noir is equipped with the AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker. The Noir Striker is a flight pack equipped with a pair of linked MAU-M3E42 linked linear guns, designed with emphasis on high-speed performance and capable of firing high-velocity projectiles that were destructive at close-range. The barrels are connected through a flexible base below the wing which allow a high degree of freedom of swiveling movement, and can be secured in all directions to provide a wide field of fire. A pair of heavy MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blades, new model anti-ship swords based on the Gaia Gundam's MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade are mounted externally above the wings. Detachable beam sabers function as the grip portion of the Beam Blade, however, this has not yet been demonstrated1/144 HG Strike Noir Gundam instruction manual. In effect it combines the primary features of the original three Striker Packs (the Aile, Sword, and Launcher Strikers). It also mounts a single EQS1358T rocket anchor and cable coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. The Noir Striker is based on test data from the Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP), which was originally designed by Orb but later duplicated by Actaeon Industries under a Phantom Pain contract. Besides these armaments, the Strike Noir typically carries a pair of larger grenade launcher-equipped 57mm high-energy beam rifles of the same type used by the GAT-X102 Duel. The PS armor on the Strike E also changes color slightly, with the knees, head, and skirt changing to black and the white armor pieces change to a dull grey. Armaments *'M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS' :Like most other mobile suits, the Strike Noir also features head-mounted 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns of type M2M5 "Todesschrecken". These guns are the only armament which is similar to the weaponry of the original unit, although, as with the other weapons, of an upgraded design. *'EQS1358 rocket anchor' :A more unique feature of the Strike Noir is the fact, that it mounts four EQS1358 rocket anchors. Each hand and foot mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Strike Noir to throw the captured unit over a small distance. *'M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle ' :While most mobile suits feature a single large beam rifle, the Strike Noir instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. Despite their small size, the rifles are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. If not in use, the rifles are mounted on the hips of the unit, on the same spot, where the combat knifes were stored on the original Strike. *'MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade' :Developed from Gaia Gundam's MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade, and it's the main weapon of Strike Noir. Store on the wing if not used. *'MAU-M3E42 linked linear gun' :Mounted on the wwing. This is a upgraded version of Duel Gundam's "Shiva" 115mm Railgun. *'57mm high-energy beam rifle' **'175mm grenade launcher ' :Similar to the one used by the Strike, the beam rifle can optionally be fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. This is the primary mid to long range combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. System Features *'Hardpoints for Striker Packs ' :Because of the origin as a Strike E, the Strike Noir can mounted Striker Packs. This ability was demonstrated in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray ; when Strike Noir was heavy damaged by Ergnes Brahe's GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray and must equiped an IWSP pack used by a Slaughter Dagger. *'Enhanced power unit' :Like a Strike E, the Strike Noir also has an Enhanced power unit, granting it a longer operational time. History Following the first Bloody Valentine War, several GAT-X105 Strike units are upgraded by Actaeon Industries into the more powerful and advanced Strike E. One such unit is handed over to Phantom Pain pilot Sven Cal Payang, whose unit is typically equipped with the Strike Noir pack. Sven, together with his comrades Mudie Holcroft in her GAT-X1022 Blu Duel and Shams Couza in his GAT-X103AP Verde Buster, make up a trio of Gundam pilots. The Strike Noir's first deployment, along with the Blu Duel and Verde Buster, was to defend against Zala loyalist guerillas who emerged in the wake of the "Break the World" terrorist attack. Shortly afterward, Sven supervised a squad of GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers as they destroyed a Coordinator refugee camp where some of the terrorists were allegedly trained. Later in CE 73, Sven engaged in a brief, inconclusive duel with Martian Coordinator Ergnes Brahe in the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. Ergnes escaped in his ship, the Acidalium. Shortly afterward, when Orb joined in a treaty with the Earth Alliance, Sven was assigned to lead a squad of five Slaughter Daggers piloted by Orb soldiers in pursuit of the Acidalium. While the Orb pilots fared poorly and Sven's Noir Striker being damaged during the fight, he attached the IWSP (which was being used by one of the Orb pilots) to Strike Noir and managed to severely cripple the Δ Astray. At some point after this operation, Sven returned to his Phantom Pain squad and escorted the Bonaparte as it delivered the GFAS-X1 Destroy Neo Roanoke's unit. The Bonaparte was attacked along the way, and while Blu Duel pilot Mudie Holcroft was killed, the attacking ZAFT force is wiped out and the Bonaparte arrived at its destination. In CE 74, the remainder of Sven's squad is assigned to attack the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization's (DSSD) space station, to capture the GSX-401FW Stargazer's AI unit. During the battle, Sven is caught off guard by Stargazer's unorthodox anti-beam defense system, and Strike Noir's left arm is sliced off, along with other less significant damage. Stargazer's pilot Selene McGriff then grabbed the Strike Noir and uses the DSSD station's propulsion laser to launch both mobile suits away from the battlefield. They are carried all the way to Venus, where Selene drained Strike Noir's remaining power into Stargazer's reactor, and rescueed Sven from the disabled mobile suit. As Stargazer returned to Earth, a heavily damaged Strike Noir has been abandoned in orbit around Venus. Gallery Noir-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by Musumi Renga Gat-x105e-amqe-x09s.jpg|AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker Gat-x102-beamrifle.jpg|57mm high-energy beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher Gat-x105e-aqme-x09s-flight.jpg|AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker in flight mode Gat-x105e-eqs1358.jpg|EQS1358 rocket anchor Gat-x105e-m8f-sb1.jpg|M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle Gat-x105e-mr-q10.jpg|MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade Gat-x105e-wing.jpg|Wing configuration 1 Gat-x105e-wing2.jpg|Wing configuration 2 Mg-strike-noir.jpg|1/100 MG GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir box art Strike Noir Gundam 1.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Strike Noir Gundam 2.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Strike Noir Gundam 3.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Strike Noir Gundam 4.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir 110703.jpg|Strike Noir Gundam War Card Gundam Girl Strike Noir.jpg|Striker Noir Girl 150px-GAT-X105E_Strike_Noir.jpg|SD GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Strike Noir.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h49m05s54.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h49m50s243.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h49m53s24.png Strike Noir Crippled.png gat-x105e-noir_1.jpg|Data Sheet strike noir activation.jpg abandoned strike noir .jpg References Trivia * It is the second Strike-derived unit to bear a color-themed name, "noir" being the French word for black, and the first being the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. * The Strike Noir, along with its sister units the Verde Buster and the Blu Duel, make up the third "trio" of Gundams piloted by EA/Phantom Pain pilots, following the GAT-X131 Calamity, GAT-X252 Forbidden, and GAT-X370 Raider from Gundam SEED, and the stolen ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X88S Gaia, and ZGMF-X31S Abyss from Gundam SEED Destiny. While the pilots were raised and indoctrinated in a special military school, they were apparently not artificially enhanced. External Links Strike Noir on MAHQ